When a well is drilled into a geological formation, logging tools are used to determine a variety of characteristics of the well. Some logging tools may determine characteristics of the surrounding rock formation. Other logging tools may determine when cement has been properly installed in the well to achieve zonal isolation. Still other logging tools may measure characteristics of one or more fluids present in the well.
In certain cases, a logging tool may be configured to rotate while obtaining measurements in the well. However, the presence of fluids in the well may result in the logging tool experiencing fluidic resistance, thereby increasing the driving torque for rotating the logging tool while in the well.